Kumagawa Misogi
Character Name: 'Kumagawa Misogi, Good Loser Kumagawa, Naked Apron Senpai '''Universe Name: 'Medaka Box '''Status in regards to the plot: Antagonistic Protagonist Tier in the series: Top Gender: Male Powers and Abilites: '''Super strength, super speed, can negate just about anything from existance, can regenerate and reserect self and others, can seal opponents abilities, making them powerless and physically weak, can project will and physically harm with it '''Destructive Capability: Building level+ with screws, All Fiction bypasses durability Speed: '''Hypersonic+, faster than base Medaka , is able to negate speed allowing for instant movement '''Intelligence: '''Very intelligent, can manipulate with ease, one of the ultimate trolls in existance '''Stamina: Unlimited (shown no stops, All Fiction can erase wounds and fatigue) Durability:'' ''Town Level+, with unlimited regen, even from death. Requires some form of soul**** to defeat Race: '''Human/Minus '''Occupation: '''Student body Vice President, Head of Class Minus 13, Head of Naked Apron Alliance, on a quest to have all girls wear nothing but aprons and appear on the cover of Weekly Shounen Jump '''Range: '''Several meters with screws and Book Maker, planetary with All Fiction. '''Weakness: MASSIVE CIS, has an extremely defeatest personality Accuracy: '''All Fiction cannot miss, extremely accurate with Book Maker screws, was able to tag Medaka rather easily '''Standard Equipment: '''Screws made through force of will, sword that can kill magical beasts '''Notable Techniques: Superhuman Physiology: Kumagawa's most frightening trait is his tenacity; no matter how many times he is beaten down, he always gets back up due largely because of his history of losing at everything meaning he can easily shrug off any kind of beating. It was apparently this aspect of his person that caught Ajimu's attention in the first place. Even without All Fiction, Kumagawa is capable of bouncing back from injuries that would cripple other humans for months. Combat Expert: Because he considers himself "the weakest person in the whole world", Kumagawa knows everything about the weaknesses of the human body, and can easily defeat multiple opponents by targeting their weak points. However, Kumagawa claims he couldn't defeat Medaka with this method as she has no weak points for him to exploit. Kumagawa's weapons of choice appear to be many large screws that he can make appear in his hands, regardless of what Minus he has. He can throw these screws with great accuracy. Lack of Presence: During the Treasurer's Battle, Kumagawa erases his "aura" with All Fiction. Because of this, people no longer feel his presence, a trait similar to Hinokage's Unknown Hero. Imagination Manifestation: Kumagawa can use his force of will to impose the image of immaterial objects onto those around him. Akune theorizes that it is this ability that allows Kumagawa to impose the mental image of a screw onto others when using Book Maker. Using his gloomy mindset, Kumagawa can also create a horrific magical sword from his imagination, capable of slaying magical beasts. Minuses All Fiction (大嘘憑き, Ōru Fikushon): Kumagawa's Minus allows him to deny aspects of reality; to make anything "nothing". Because of this, he can undo anything that has been damaged, and thus he has no qualms about being destructive. However, he has stated that once he removes something with his Minus, he cannot return it as it has become "fiction". His ability can even reverse his own death as well as the death of others. He admits that he doesn't have full control of his power because, unless he's careful, the entire world would become nothing. It should be noted that All Fiction did not work on Emukae's Minus''' , Raff-Rafflesia, instead only erasing the unwanted factor that it had no off switch; it appears that All Fiction cannot erase another Minus. Kumagawa acquired All Fiction three years prior to the beginning of the series, when he attacked Ajimu. At that time, he lost his original Minus, but instead gained Ajimu's Hundred Gauntlets, which developed into All Fiction. In preparation for his fight with Medaka, Kumagawa regained his original Minus, but lost All Fiction as Hundred Gauntlets was taken back by Ajimu. After being killed by Munakata, Kumagawa regains All Fiction and can now use both All Fiction and Book Maker. However, after losing Hundred Gauntlets, All Fiction is significantly weaker, in that it can no longer make things with strong emotional value become nothing, such as wounds that one is proud of or thinks they need to keep. Ajimu later restores Hundred Gauntlets to Kumagawa, stopping the deterioration of All Fiction, and restoring it to full potency. '''Book Maker (却本作り, Bukku Meika): Kumagawa's original Minus, which he lost to Ajimu after he ripped off her face, and received All Fiction. After confronting Ajimu in a dream, he has lost All Fiction, but regained his original Minus in return. Book Maker requires Kumagawa to use a special screw; a slotted pan head screw (with a - on it), as opposed to the Philips screws (with a + on them) that heusually wields. When Book Maker is activated, the screw stretches to the length of a sword. When he stabs someone with the screw, it turns the target into a Minus by bringing that person to Kumagawa's level: body, spirit, technique, intellect, and talent; all fall to match Kumagawa. Despite the fact that the screw needs to pierce the victim to take effect, the damage done to the body is nearly zero; Kumagawa labels Book Maker as an ability that only soils the heart. As a side effect, the victim's hair also turns white, though the original color is restored once Book Maker's effect wears off and the screw dissolves. *'Leg Eating Forest' (足喰の森, Ashikui no Mori): Kumagawa covers the floor with flat end screws, forcing both himself and his opponents to balance on top of them. Though the screws are not sharp, the weight alone can still cause heavy damage should someone fall. However, in truth, all the screws are Book Maker screws; their heads are buried so that his opponent cannot distinguish them from his other screws. April Fiction (安心大嘘憑き, Eipuriru Fikushon): Kumagawa's so-called "new Minus", born from the skill given to him by Ajimu after her death. He labels this skill as his "incomplete complete" Minus. With April Fiction, Kumagawa uses a different set of screws with flat end pattern threads. The label April Fiction is a red herring however; Kumagawa actually mixes his All Fiction with Ajimu's Unskilled, which limits the time an item is erased to three minutes before retuning to normal. It should be noted this does NOT affect the use of All Fiction; he can use the two separately. Non Fiction: '''After graduation Kumagawa gained an upgrade to All Fiction, allowing it to "Undo things he's already undone". '''Unskilled: The ability to cancel other abilities. ' ' Other: All girls will serve him, wearing nothing but aprons Battle History in The Arena: Wins: Fairy Tail Gilgamesh HST (despite Coston's objection, most people agreed he'd take it) Loses: Category:Character Profile Category:Character Profile/Medaka Box